Races at War
by Palkiron
Summary: Races at War takes place after the Mothers Rosario Arc. After new Aincrad is nearly cleared again a new patch gets announced for ALO: more flight time or even unlimited flight time for the players! But how? Take over the over races territory and kill their leader. The salamander instantly declare war against the sylph and the caith sith while the over races hold back. GBKiritoYuri!
1. Rematch against the blue eyed demon

Au Notes: Hi again this Palki speaking hmm. Who else right? So u were expecting an update for "sister savior lover " right? Well I got kinda stuck on a phone call scene and yeah working on it. But I got something else for u "Races at War" takes place after the mothers Rosario arc and it is about a new patch in ALO which will get implemented after the last boss fights in Aincrad after it came to ALO. The funny thing! I wont tell u guys the main ship just yet. I will drop some hints here and there. If someone of u gets the ship out before I reveal it pm me about it and u can make a request. On to some action we start of with GLEAM EYES hell to the yes.

* * *

"Well round two it is when I guess." But this time no tears no red hp-bar and no help from others just the both of us. Skill Connect user the _Black Swords-Princess_ against the _Blue Eye Demon_. I still hate that title like hell but heh it is kinda fitting I have to say. I cleared the dungeon towards the bossrom with ease no trouble at all. But now it will get harder for sure no one tried to solo a field boss so high ever in ALO. But I have an old rematch against this enemy. The last time this fight was really close and I didn´t go all out from the beginning. This time there is no holding back. I intend to win with only two hits!

Okay time to do this. Opening my menu I search for my new swords _Shadow Slayer_ completely upped at +40 and _Sin of the Lord_ also +40 both are black in color and represent _Falchions._ These are decently heavy and not to long scimitars but really well balanced. Starting of with them is pretty rough but if you are to gain speed with these well balanced swords you get near unstoppable especially if you can use two ate the same time. The special effects they give are also completely overpowered. The one in my right hand _Shadow Slayer_ has the effect that if it hits an enemy the cooldown till your next skill gets cut in half. _Sin of the Lord_ is pretty special since every time I hit an enemy or use a sword skill the next thing will gain a speedbuff. In other words every time I hit something I get faster and faster and will be able to make my cooldowns even lower. So if I get going it will be for real.

My attack is quit overwhelming if I can say so myself but it goes on the cost of defense cause I skilled strength and agility. I am quit the glass canon even more so than back in SAO at least if I walk around in my none battle equip but right now it is serious time. So on we go with my armor _Darkness Robe of the Reaper_ the stats of the item itself are nothing special even weak if you want to say so. What makes it my item of choice is the unique effect it possess. Which one is called _B_ _lessing of the Assassin_ it heals me for exact 45% of the damage I deal in 10sec in 20sec with a cooldown of 1minute. The real kicker the effect can be influenced by over effects. Yes the cooldown reduction of _Shadow Slayer_ can reduce the cooldown of my Robe so I got a near all time heal when fighting. The rest of my equipment is a set called _Winds Daughter_ and is consisting of an earring complete in silver with a black gem in the middle of it. My boots which are made from black leather with silver linings on each edge. Finishing of with my finger less gray gloves. This set gives health plus 1500 and gives big boost to agility with plus 10% to beech. Last but not least is my head piece. Ironically it is called _Diadem of the Demon Princess_ and whoever designed this made a huge mistake since it gives 25% of your total attack strength in health. It adds to my perfect build.

All this making me look like the princess of a kingdom at war time leading the troops into battle herself. With my black clothes and the glossy black hair swaying together with the cape of my robe in the wind. I stand ready to enter at the door of the bossroom at the 74floor of new Aincrad.

Alright lets go. I got to show my love how good I am right now. But can the technique I developed for myself to continue duel-wielding even be as good as the dualblades Kayaba programmed? I doped it but there is only one way to find out. Time to do this!

Slowly breathing out I open the door to the boosroom and step inside a little. But instead of lighting up a system message gets displayed in front of me.

 _Attention players you are about to enter the bossroom from floor 74 of new Aincrad this bossroom will disable all flying ability's and teleport items are you ready to continue?_

As I push the yes button the system window disappears and in the room all blue flames on the chandeliers go on. In the middle maybe 32 feet away from me stays the boos not battle ready yet. I am not far enough in. So but after this system message my plan to just two shot it is out of the picture damn. Okay well I have to go classic I guess and just beat it with my all out fighting style.

I step closer towards the looming behemoth as it opens his eyes and lets out a terrifying war cry which would make even some veteran vrmmo players turn on their heels and don´t think about fighting it again. Uhu scary it is not the first time I here this cry and it is not the first time I solo this piece off shit so just you watch my love. I will show you the strength you wanted to know about. And so i step forward again ready to face my opponent.

The gleam eyes looks straight into my eyes and lies his sword over his shoulder which is already starting to glow yellow. And go! I run straight for it not even starting a skill yet. The swing comes like predicted by me. He does a straight stab at my midsection at near supersonic speed but I am faster. At the last possible second I start my own combo. My left sword _Sin of the Lord_ I use to deflect the stab so it passes me by mere millimeters and the one in my right starts glowing orange. I close my eyes and concentrate now timing this is all what is left and I will just combo it down. _Vertical Arc_ this skill lets the sword it gets used with make a move which looks lik two hit skill with low cooldown. I hit the demon straight in the chest making him stumble back a few steps and giving me more than enough time to get my left sword ready again to rip me out off the post motion delay. _Horizontal Square_ four hits made straight at his unprotected stomach or so I thought at least. His sword was already in the way blocking them all of as good as possible and at his jaw the violet energy is already gathering for the breath attack. I need to get away! While thinking this my body already moves on his own. All my training really pays of now doesn´t it?

 _Vorpal Strike_! The skill makes me fly past the gleam eyes out off the way of its devastating breath attack. So now I only have one big problem. I was not fast enough in turning around. Right now I am stuck in post motion delay and got now auto heal from my robe since I didn´t really do much damage. Well shit! One more second and I can... argh. The whole world is spinning as the coat like behemoth hits me with his bare fist and makes me flying across the room. Okay now I am a tad bit impressed this hit alone send me into the yellow. If I get hit with a sword skill from this thing I am done for it.

As I look up again I see how the Gleam Eyes charges up the most scary thing it could have in this situation a Tsujikaze. A skill making the user dash forwards and then perform a sideways strike to fast for the eye to even catch. Why do I know this so well. It is quit simple it was and is one of Klein most used skills.

There he comes! As the demon comes flying at me pretty fast I do the only thing I have left in this moment. I need to use this one thing I hoped I would not need to use but well...

 _Fell Crescent_ my _Shadow Slayer_ starts glowing yellow and makes me flying much faster than ever. At supersonic speed I reach Gleam Eyes and hit his skill head on. Since he is much stronger and heavier than me I get kicked into the air by good 82 feet. He on the over hand gets pushed back 9 feet and is stuck in post motion delay making him unable to move. The same thing would normally apply to me if it were not for this little fact called plan. I predicted that this would happen and set all my cards on it cause now I can use _Lightbreaker Starfall_ a skill with makes me go three times the speed of sonic and deals more damage if used from over 40 feet but it only works if you are over your enemy. I let out a war cry of my own whiles speeding downwards towards my opponent at a frightening speed. As I am only millimeters from him away the post motion delay for my over sword arm wears off so I instantly cast my second skill not caring about the fact that the delay period for Gleam Eyes was also over. I hit him straight on the head and slice through him from top to bottom. A long read line appears half a second later, his health bar not even draining yet. I already get ripped out of my delay by my next skill. Or should I better say combo ?

 _Reaver Connect_! AAAHhhhh now it is just about how fast I can connect one after one after another Reaver skill to finish this of. Go! Left swing upwards. I hit my target. While still spinning lefts sides after this slash I get my left sword into a backhand grip and go for the next one making me spin even faster. I use this momentum to use the next Reaver for an upwards slash making me jump up 16feet. Now that I am on the same height as his neck I go for next Reaver this time I make a vicious downward strike with my _Sin of the Lord_ and land back on my feet just in time to see a big sword passing straight through my stomach making my health drop at an frightening fast pace.

Looking at my health which just dipped into the red I wonder if this was already it should I lose because of this single hit?

My combo is not yet stopped even if I go down in the next second I can at least make more damage right? Double _Savage Fulcrum_ I swing both my Falchions inwards like a pincer the go straight into the demon. As he starts to violently rip his sword out of me in order to finish it of I push mine deeper into him making the second hit off this normally 3 hit combo trigger. His swords leave me at the same moment I rip my swords upwards and out off him triggering the last hit of the combo leaving me stuck in delay. Well it is over anyway this ripping out his sword should have been enough to finish me of. But the message of my death never came. As I looked up at my life it was full again. My robe! The effect just saved my ass huu? But this hit should have dealt tons off damage! So as I look at the gleam eyes lifebars I see that only the last one is still there and already in the yellow. Okay that are really good news now comes the bad one.

Breath Attack! An explosion shakes the whole room to its very core. My life is in the yellow again after only one attack and even thru the life regeneration skill of my robe damn. They packed way more power into it than back in SAO. I lie on the opposite end off the room again and Gleam Eyes charges up another Tsujikaze. That is kind of Déjà-vu isn´t it?

Well lets finish it with style shall we? I charge up my _Fell Crescent_ once more but this time with my left Falchion. With _Shadow Slayer_ I ready the skill I intend to finish this fight with _Meteor Edge_. Why do I want to finish him with exact this combo? Well it will make him fly straight into the air and let him explode into polygons making it look like a firework.

"Alright time for the grand final!" We meet in the middle of the room. With a loud crash our swords collide. As the skills cancel out each over my next skill activates making me do a back flip while swinging my sword with the rotation towards my enemy. I use my over sword to press down on the first to make the slash even more devastating. As I reach the half way point I can see that the sword of the demon was already moving again but how? Wait his left hand? Wasn´t gleam eyes fighting right- or two handed? Damn he switched the hand in order too cancel out the delay that is new too. My _Meteor Edge_ hits straight into his _Horizontal_ making sparks fly again. Hmm its not over yet I guess. As my skill ends I stand back on my feet straight in front of the beast looking upwards into his eyes.

I am stuck with the delay for exact 2 more seconds. But maybe this wont matter anymore cause no more heal is to be expected from my _Darkness Robe of the Reaper_ and Gleam Eyes is preparing his best combo so far an vertical Arc and his breath attack at the same time. Together this will be more than enough to kill me instantly. As the skill animation of his combo starts I get out of my delay and ready to fight back.

 _Double Swift Crescent_ I created this one myself and it will not only save my sorry ass right now but also give me the victory. As the sword of gleam eyes is only a few inches away from me my skill makes my disappear at the spot. Or at least that is what it looks like. What really happened?

I get catapulted forward in a straight line exactly 26feet and this in only 0.02 seconds. Than turn around and launch myself back the same way as before making it look like i disappeared. To fast for a person to see I made it past the gleam eyes landing two direct hits turn around and dash past him again getting ready for my next combo just in time to see that his attacks have stopped mid air and his last bit of health emptied right now.

Not a second later as I rest my swords on the shoulders it explodes into millions of polygons. The victory message and the window off lot and col plus the last attack bonus I got from it on front of me popping up. I simply close those windows with out a care in the world and start walking towards the exit of the room which opened right after I beat the boss. While walking i glance at my life it is full again!

As I reached the exit and was about to open it hear a ringing noise. Uhh private message?

" _U know that someone can watch the boss-fights in new Aincrad over the magic portal option or? U have a lot to explain after this reckless near suicide fight ya know? I am quite a bit made at you Kirino!"_

Well shit I forgot about that. Damn I will get such a scolding as soon as I am back from opening this teleport gate to the 75 floor. Hell I may even die but not to a boss I heroically try to solo but to my lover killing me after I pull such a move. Somebody help me getting through this.

I quietly chuckle to myself as I walk through the exit. I really like fighting to much don´t I?

* * *

Au notes: Heck that was fun to write. I hope all liked it and had fun reading it. So maybe I made Kirino a tad bit op maybe not we will see. Next chapter will be a nice little conversation and the fight against the boss of floor 75 Skull Reaper.

U guys looking forwards to it ? I know I sure as hell do! Cya next time


	2. Return of the paladin

Au Notes: Even through RaW is not my main project I will still be working on it and update as much as possible but it wont go as smoothly as SSL.  
In this chapter we will have a little chit chat with Kirino and her friends it's not as boring as it sounds trust me ^^ and after this for your enjoyment it's the one and only skull reaper. With this I have stolen enough of your time and will let you read.  
One more thing tho the second half was written after had way to many coffee once again so...

* * *

"It's just her style nothing we do could ever stop her from doing such bull."  
"Yes even back in SAO she did pull this kind of stunts no matter how dangerous."  
Wow, what a nice little conversation about myself I am just about to witness through this door. Was eavesdropping wrong?  
Yes, yes it was but actually since this conversation is about me it should be fine right?  
"Which solo attempt was the dumbest?" Did my own sis really just ask this?  
"Well Asuna would be the most qualified to answer this question since she spend the most time with her."  
The sound Asuna made afterwards really hurt me. Why? because she made the sound she always makes then she was thinking really hard.  
"This much huh?"  
Even Silica came to this conclusion? And here I stand thinking they would be proud with me but NO!  
The only thing they have is _oh she did something really stupid again huh._ I knew exactly what I was doing!  
"Yep, that should be it." Asuna exclaimed happily.  
Oh nice the ground librarian found something. Rolling my eyes I lean in closer the want to know what would be the dumbest move I ever puled being unexpected strong.  
"In my opinion it was the moment she decided to face the commander one vs one to the death."  
"Yes that was definitely critic."  
"Who is this guy you call commander Asuna?"

Okay nice, and that is my point to step into the conversation.  
"He is as far as you need to be concerned my dear sister a nobody."  
With this, well rude statement I make my way through the door. But I am not done at this point since I am kind of angry. Understand able right since I well try my best to make good performance and they till only complain.  
"For the rest of you." I take look into the circle of people I just stepped up to next to the kitchen.  
"If you all really think saving your lives was just stupid and suicidal by me, fine next time I am just gonna leave you all to die."  
"Kirino I don´t think yo" Shaking my head I cut Agil of  
"No you don´t understand and I am far from done so keep it shut till I am. After you guys all but died because I would have done nothing, the pain and accusations I would make myself would be big enough that I would kill myself anyways!"  
As I all but shouted that at them I can see them visible flinch I had hit a nerve but still wasn't done.  
"So as you should have noticed by now my all but reckless attempts to save your sorry asses are still the best choice of action since at least this way I have some chance of just pushing through ad getting out alive. If all of you would excuse me know I will go offline and just find myself recklessly as always something to eat. Later!" The last thing I hear trough my look off animation was the words of Klein. "That went kinda worse than I expected."

After taking of the AmuSphere I only had some seconds before I found myself tackled back on my bed. Nice so much for standing up and getting something to eat.  
"I thought you would be back into _THE STATE_ thank god I was wrong."  
"Sugu I am just a little angry but else fine, at least if you would be so kind to get of of me."  
Wait a moment here I told Sugu who the Commander was mouths ago and I highly doubt that she forgot.  
"Sugu you already knew who the commander was why ask Asuna?" "I wanted to make sure?" "I don't buy it."  
A sly smirk crossed her face. She knew it!  
"You knew that I was behind the door or?"  
"Of course I knew that after all you are my sister ."

At this point we were sitting at the bed next to each other.  
"I thought you way to well."  
After my statement I stood up hitting her shoulder on the way out still smiling.  
"Are you with me the next weekend? We are gonna take down this boss as a team!"  
"You want to wait till the next weekend I bet it got cleared since then already."  
"First of it would return again anyways and second of believe me it wont. Nobody knows what horror life's inside this chamber over than the SAO survivors and only we will be able to kill it."  
"Heard heard the great demon slayer Kirino the Black Swords-princess is boasting quite a bit isn't she ."  
"Just come and help me make some dinner. You can say anything you want but I bet that it wont be slayed till next weekend."  
I stop midway on the stairs. Where is she it's only a floor come on.

"Sugu what are you waiting for?" I hear a door open again.  
"You gonna make dinner on your own I already have something prepared and are going to take a long hot bath."  
"What no! You can't do that to me come on you know I am not able to cook on my own, even if my life would depend on it."  
"I don't really care right now."  
"Why are you so mean?"  
"I am pretty sure you while figure it out. Just think about the boss fight you just had!"  
With this as the ending of the conversation the door gets closed again and locked.

Tss, just fine if she doesn't want to make me dinner I am gonna go to Agils bar and get something. My plan set in mind I grab my leather jacket and headphones. I walk past the kitchen grabbing the keys for my motorbike on my way out from the cupboard and just leave through the front door.  
As I reach my bike the feeling that I forgot something important wont leave me but I decide to push it to the back of my mind and start the engine. Time to head out.

Upon arriving at the Dice Cafe I noticed a red car with a samurai sword painted on the roof and I know only one guy who would be driving it. Pushing the door open my eyes fall on said person who by the looks of it had came straight after me login out he already had a half empty glass of beer on the counter after all.  
"Klein you must have been driving way to fast in order to be here earlier than me."  
"No you got it wrong I didn't even drive I played from here since I am in city for a business meeting. Didn't want to take a hotel room just asked Agil if I could stay here for the days until weekend."  
"And since Agil likes a good customer who has nothing better to do than sit at the bar all day and pay for drinks he said yes."  
I new that my words would hit home. Not even a second later a rich baritone voice called out from behind the bar.  
"Hey that makes me look all bad and greedy for money Kirino that's so mean of you, even through it's kinda true."  
"Agil you know me I am brutally honest, not mean just honest."  
"You still need to learn that sometimes these both are the same."  
Now his statement hit home. "Okay I guess I owe you guys a sorry for going up the wall just because of a conversation."  
"Nah it's all fine we should have known that it would piss you off after all you have kinda short fuss."  
"What did the sad excuse of a perverted samurai just say?"  
"See that's what I am talking about."  
"I was doing it on purpose dumb ass."  
"Yeah whatever you say princess of blades." With this he drowns the rest of his beer and turns around. "So what do you want anyway?"  
"Well I just wanted to know if you guys are with me next weekend I think we still have a rematch with a damn skeleton and his scythes or?"  
"That all?"

Just as I was about to say yes my stomach beats me to it by growling. I could feel a slight heat rush to my cheeks not enough to be classified as a blush but still.  
"And I am hungry. Now satisfied?"  
"Yo Agil another beer, noodle soup twice and whatever our princess wants to drink. Just put it on my bill."  
After saying these he touches the seat next to himself. "You are invited."  
He says with the same kind smile he always has for his friends. We all know that he has his flaws as we all do but if it's about his friends he would never disappoint. "Thank you I had my own money but saving it for the present I need to buy soon is even better than spending it on food."  
"Oh, yes your friends birthday is pretty soon right. Still can't believe that this relationship is working. It's so far off from normal. Not that I care."  
While he said the friend part he made quotation marks with his hands.  
"It's okay we three are the only ones here so you can say it out loud you know. I don't deny it anymore I am standing to my preferences now."  
"I know. That is not the problem I have with it more it's like it hurts me that you had more girlfriends than me even through I am male. But after all you're a little heroine playgirl so I suppose it's not really surprising." He could barley hold his laugh long enough to finish speaking.  
After I punched his shoulder I joined in as well since it really sounded damn hilarious even through it is not all a lie.

As we finally stopped laughing Agil came over with the food and Klein's beer a third bowl of soup was also on the tray. I understood immediately and smiled at him. "You're not gonna clean glasses this time?"  
"Stop mocking me little lady or I am gonna make you guys pay for the food and the drinks."  
He said smiling back. He put down his own glass of beer afterwards turns back ti me. "So what do you wanna drink?"  
"Just some coke please." As Agli started walking back to the counter in order to get my drink I turned back towards Klein. He had already stuffed his mouth with the soup Agil set up out at the table.  
"So about the next boss? Are your guild free? We will need all the help we can get remember the last time we did fight that monster.  
"How could I forget something like that? It killed players with a single strike if it wouldn't be for you and the coman..."  
He stops mid sentence. I know why he did through this was after all the last fight we had together and the last one before the great betrayal of Commander Heathcliff as I forced him to give away his true identity  
"This time it's gonna be different no betrayal, no death at our heels, just some good friends trying to clear a floor boos. So what do you say in or out?"

The goofy smile he was wearing so often and had lost for some seconds as now back on his lips.  
"You bet I am gonna mail ma friends a soon as your gone again. This is gonna be our victory over next boss of SAO."  
Agil was back with my coke at this point smiling.  
"Well all this sounds way to good to miss I am gonna take the time and will be online to. Count me guys."  
It made me happy indeed that Agil was coming with us. He doesn't know but his presence has something nice and calming perfectly fitting for such moments.  
Or it's just because of me seeing him kind of as a father since I never had one to begin with.

We joke around for some more time and before I even realize it it his half past eleven pm. Klein being drunk out of his mind. Agil cleaning up the mess he made.  
I get up to leave and wave to them. Agil didn't answer but his smile and nodding was enough confirmation that he got everything covered here.  
Klein on the over hand was well... being Klein and drunk so his good beys were a little more dramatic. He kept on repeating that the princess shouldn't leave and something about that the party was just about to begin. But now I am finally back at the front door all lights were out expect the one inside my room.

"Weird I am pretty sure that I did turn the switch of after going out with Sugu."  
But since never talking with myself nor staying in front of a closed door get me near my bed which I really want to crash upon right now. Getting the key out of my jeans I open the door and step inside as soundless as I can. I manage to get ride of my shoes and the jacket rather easy and make it to my room without waking up my mother/aunt. As I pear through the little gap under the door the light was still shining through and I could hear breathing? Is there someone inside my room? Whatever. I am to tired to think about it right now. Just walking inside closing the door behind me, I drag myself over to my bed disregarding my clothes on the floor. Upon reaching my bed I saw Sugu sound asleep on my bed sheets. I didn't think about waking her up. My mind did work not near logic at the moment so just lay down next to her on top of the sheets. As I feel my consciousness drift away I feel something warm and soft press into my back. I never new my pillows were so nice, soft and warm. The last thing I finally thought was that I am so gonna get a scolding tomorrow for making her worry.

"Well it looks like you got all our friends together for the fight, sister."  
Sweeping over the group of gathering players with my eyes i notice that she was right.  
To our right Agil and the members of Fuurinkazan were talking about what I would guess be strategy. Sinon was checking her equipment most likely to be sure she had enough arrows and throwing daggers with her. Asuna was trying to calm down a fidgeting Silica while Lisbeth was watching over Pina and Yui.  
Nobody noticed us coming so far. "We have quite a big family don't you think?"

I smile at my sister. I regret this nearly instant since she just sticks her tongue out at me and says.  
"This is payback for waking up with you molesting my breasts with your hands."  
While saying that we both turn scarlet red and refuse to lock at each over till the moment I realized what she was going to do.  
"No Sugu please wait it was an accid..." I couldn't finish my sentences. Sugu inhales a large amount of air and afterwards screams what I feared she would.

"THE PRINCESS HAS ARRIVED!"

Sometimes I really hate my big gaming family. Agil and the guys from Fuurinkazan were the first ones to jump in on the joke by kneeling down in front and next to me like a group of royal knights. Asuna had grabbed onto Silica they both stood in a row with Sinon and Lisbeth bowing like maids. And to top it all of another group of players had chosen to arrive at this glorious moment. This all left only on thing for me to do face palm and scream.

"I HATE THIS DAMN NICKNAME!"

After all had recovered from their laughing attacks we could finally come down to business. The group of players I had mentioned are Sakuya and Alicia even through I had suggested they stay at the capitals but eh.  
"Do we need to go down on our knees too?"  
Of course they would jump on the dumb joke. "No lets just get down to bisuiness."  
At the time I was wasting Agil had already gathered everybody else at the corner next to the door of the boss room. Walking past my sister I whisper with the sweetest voice I can muster.  
"I am so gonna get you back for this my dear Leafa."  
Funny thing she freezes up and turns all red if I wouldn't need to get the brefing done I would burst probably out laughing.  
"Thank you all for being here we..." While saying it I point at the people fighting the Skull Reaper back in SAO "... have already witnessed the strenght of the enemy behind this door and since it hasn't been killed once so far even through a really big group of Salamander tried already. But I am not here to say that we can't beet it I just wanted to say be careful."

At this time Klein stood beside me knowing of my dislike for crowds and took over the meeting.  
"I will give you know the information we discussed earlier based o the info from SAO so not everything may be correct because the creators of ALO may have changed it. The boss will be above us and jump down as soon as we are far enough in. His scythes were able to one hit players in SAO so don't get hit!  
Agil and we Fuurinkazan will try to get the right scythe under control while Kirino said she would take the left one but since the last time she wasn't quite strong enough to take it solo, Leafa will help her out."  
He just had to point that one out didn't he?  
"At some point the boss will crouch down and jump upwards after a short delay at this point either prepare to dodge or block since he will do an AOE shock wave attack it does lots of damage and stuns everybody hit who doesn't block also the boss will aggro said persons next. That's about it. Anything I have missed?"  
He was looking at me but I just shake my head. In the crowd some whispers erupts. Most them asking how we could beat such a thing or saying that the described boss would be insane. After looking at the worried gaze of my sister I decided to take the word again.  
"No and thanks Klein that about sums it up. The even shorter version would be jut stay out of the scythes way."  
Only one thing is left to make clear who has which task.

"Asuna could you try and lead the mages together with Alicia and Sakuya since you know it's patterns?"  
After getting a nod from her she walks over towards the mages most likely discussing the plan and patterns.  
Silica, Lisbeth you two are going to do damage when ever it's save at the same time try to search for a change in pattern and try to give a warning to the already said tank groups so we can back out."  
With this the groups are set and we are ready to go but something is still bothering me I can't shake the feeling that I am being watched.  
But maybe it's my brain playing tricks on me. "If all questions are clear let's head inside and then onward to the top."

After a fast check though all the health and manabars we step trough the door. Just like we had predicted the Skull Reaper was above us and jumped down as soon as we were far enough inside and the door had closed trapping us with the second strongest boss we knew from SAO.

It went really smooth till the last health bar only some mages had been killed so far but instead of lying down and getting easy to kill like in SAO the boss turns red and hisses out a loud screech stunning everybody inside the room. Walking past me and the over tank group he goes straight for the mages instantly killing on group leaving only Alicia behind. The next target seems to be in the tank group as it turns back around walking straight towards me and Leafa.

Shit! The regeneration of my robe wont be nearly strong enough to life through a hit with the scythe. But it walks past me straight for my sister.  
Only half a second remains I need to help her come one. Breaking free from the stun I rush forward. I can do it! Casting two Fell Crescentat the same time not caring about the cooldown fly towards her. But the scythe would be even faster.

"SUGUHA!"

The next thing I notice is that I crash into my sister and sparks flying all around us. Turning my head just a bit I see something that can't be true!  
Silver hair swishing around like a flag. Red and white armor with the sign of the knights of the blood oath painted on it. A characteristic one handed long-sword and a tower shield. The words spoken through a all but relaxed looking smile.  
"I will answer all your questions later but know get back on your feet and healed up. This fight is far from over."  
I look to my friends all equally speechless and shocked. Standing there blocking of the boss with ease was

Commander Heathcliff aka Kayaba Akihiko.

"How much time do you need?"  
Just like the old times he instantly comes to the point.  
"Half a minute and you owe and explanation Commander." It was Asuna who found her voice again and it was razor sharp, filled with venom.  
Heathcliff seemed unimpressed and calmly answers. "You have a whole. Holy Sword defense!"  
After this he got all the aggro from the boss dragged on himself and kept him in check so we could heal up and fight back. The hit which had killed the mages healed the now red Skull Reaper near a full health bar. This is far from over.

But we got somehow our old tank back the one and only who could tank a scythe alone while avoiding the second.  
"Kirino is this really himnot some weird dream again?"  
"Yes I don't know how but after this fight I am gonna find out for sure Asuna don't worry."  
I have I hint but let's better not tell them about it and that I have meat him once again after SAO.  
"He looks younger than I thought but exactly as charismatic as you said."  
"Yes Leafa you can stare at his beautiful silver hair after we beat the boss."

"Aren't you getting the feeling that something is really wrong?"  
Klein and Agil both looked worried I understood completely since our tormentor and greatest enemy from SAO jut came to our rescue for whatever reason.

"If you guys are don healing up I am not immortal this time so hurry up."

True to his word we had a whole minute and his health had just dropped into the yellow.  
Looks like we are gonna do it on even footing this time Kayaba. I couldn't help but smile maybe I am gonna get my rematch after all.  
But first this boss has to go down the abyss it came from.  
So with another Fell Crescent and the skill animation for a Reaver already charging up I bring myself back into battle my friends, no my family following behind.

* * *

Au Notes: Oh hoh, looks like they pissed her off enough in this conversation to loose her cool for a sec.  
The second one on the other hand was kinda … I don't know what was going on with my head as I wrote it.  
I hope that the fight scene was not to disappointing since it only started at the very last parts. But no worrys the action will continue so stay tuned.  
I wanted to get this out sooner but as you may have noticed while reading it contains a way to huge spoiler for ^SSL Chapter 5 Back in Despair^ so I needed to get that done first. I really like to link both stories so expect such things to happen.  
Have I forgotten something important I could swear there was something... oh right Kayaba is back, so get ready it's gonna get wild from now on.


End file.
